Enough
by Trinityangel
Summary: Bulma realizes this life is more than enough for her.


"If you want my opinion," ChiChi started in and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember asking," She groused softly, but ChiChi continued on unperturbed. It was something Bulma both loved and hated about her best friend. Today, the latter was winning out.

"You can do what you want, Kami knows you always will, but I just don't know how he'll be enough for you, Bul. I mean, this is _Vegeta_ we're talking about, here."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and glanced at Trunks who slept soundly in his crib. Her frown disappeared near instantly with one look at the infant who was so curious a combination of hers and the Prince of Saiyan's genes.

Her husband… Yeah, that would shut ChiChi up alright, to know that the second he'd learned she'd had his son, he'd married her without so much as a grumble. In fact his grumbled were more along the lines of no heir of his would be illegitimate. She still blushed at the thought of the makeshift Saiyan ceremony that followed in their bedroom…

"Gotta go, Chi. Trunks is waking up," She was such a fucking liar. Without so much as a goodbye Bulma hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. Best friend or not, Chi got on her last nerve when it came to Vegeta, and one of these days she was going to push her too far. When it came to her family, Bulma could be just as rabid as her other half. Curling her hand into a fist she let out a slow breath and pondered for the millionth time in her lifetime just how dangerous she'd be with even half of Vegeta's strength and her own protective streak that seemed to run a mile wide these days. And one of these days…one of these days, even with only her superior intellect someone was going to fuck around and find out-

His breath against her neck was both a balm and the splash of terror she needed to push away her dark mood.

"Kami Vegeta," She whispered harshly and pressed a hand to her chest. "Apparently killing me is still on your to do list."

"You're tense."

"No shit." Silence answered her and she rolled her eyes. Apparently he wasn't letting this go. "It's nothing."

"Clearly not," Bulma tried his own tactic against him, but eventually he proved much more adept than she as she threw her hands up and stepped back out of their son's nursery. Vegeta followed and pulled the door closed behind him.

"I love ChiChi, but one of these days…"

"I don't know how or why the universe decided to create a woman more shrewish than you."

"… _What_ did you say?" The glare she shot him was murderous.

"I don't know why you still talk to her." Vegeta waited until she turned away to smirk. Now what the universe should have done was make his woman a Saiyan. That would have been a sight to behold, more beautiful than all the cosmos, and given her mercurial moods, nearly as dangerous as him.

"We've been friends forever, but I swear to Kami…one of these days she's going to find out that my tolerance for the way she speaks about you is at it's limit."

Crossing his arms, Vegeta gave a sigh of relief that she hadn't started in on him. He'd only been planning on grabbing some milk when he'd caught to spike of anger in her ki and detoured from the kitchen. And as he looked up to his mate, he was glad he did.

Turning to face the window, she gave Vegeta her profile, one hand slicing through the air sharply. " I don't know who she thinks she is talking about you like that, but I'm about fucking _done."_

Fist curled she glared outside, her blue eyes narrowed in the same rage he could feel pulsing through her still woefully low ki, but it pulsed none the less. Her chin was tilted up to an angle that he could call nothing but regal. His queen. It was only icing on the cake that she was enraged on his behalf. This woman was a gift.

Pushing forward he slipped behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, his teeth finding purchase in the soft flesh of her neck. It was a testament to her anger that she barely paid him any mind.

"Woman," Nosing her hair aside, he bit down on her earlobe demanding her eyes meet his in the reflection of the window before them. Only when the brilliance of her irises met the inkiness of his did he continue. "I don't know why you associate with her when she is clearly beneath you."

"Vegeta…"

"No. She has no right. Were this Vegeta-sei she would be honored to even be in your presence. She would never speak out of turn." His hands gripped her hips firmly and he whipped her around, pressing her back into the sill with an audible bump. Bulma clutched the sill, gasped and met his gaze again, her rage easily melting it something else. Something deeper…sweeter.

"She would be nothing more than an afterthought to you, and she wouldn't dare to speak to you the way she does." Lifting his hand, Vegeta used his teeth to pull off his glove, a brushed gold wedding band catching the light before his bare hand slipped beneath the hem of her dress.

"She would tremble before you. They all would. You would be untouchable, a merciless queen, brilliant and deadly. No one would cross you." His gloved hand caught her chin harshly, thumb pressing into her lip until she bit his finger in retaliation. "Magnificent. You would be _magnificent."_

Bulma let out a low moan as his fingers deftly slipped beneath her panties, but her eyes never left his. Defiance blazed in her eyes making Vegeta let out a low chuckle.

"And if they threatened your family, your king—"

"I would paint the streets with their blood." Her unhesitating reply made Vegeta actually smile. Yes, his woman was magnificent. The kiss the followed was anything but gentle. A part of Vegeta sneered at the part of him that admired her so, that part was quickly forgotten as she bit down harshly on his lower lip.

"Good girl," he rumbled, his fingers pushing her closer and closer to the edge. He could hear it in her breath, in her heartbeat. "You'd kneel to no one, understand, _no one_ except _me."_

And suddenly he stopped wondering if she understood. It took a moment for her love hazed mind to clear enough to hear, a slow deviant smile curling her lips, excitement written all over her face. Oh, this husband of hers, how she loved him.

" _Kneel,"_ she whispered.

He did.

ChiChi was an idiot. This, Bulma thought before drifting into oblivion courtesy of the prince before her, this was more than enough for her.


End file.
